otro año más
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: este es un songfic de sasusaku. muy triste, pero espero que os guste. dedicado a irene, idoia, ander y ane por soportarme siempre. os kiero, xicos.


Ya ha pasado otro año más. Ya van cuatro. La espera es eterna, no hay noche en la que mis ojos no se queden secos de tanto llorar. Y me pregunto: por qué decidí esperarte? Por qué opté por el sufrimiento? Creo que nunca comprenderé ese sentimiento al que la gente llama amor, y que yo en silencio siempre maldigo, por tu culpa. Sí, Uchiha Sasuke, tú eres la maldición que me mata, la espina clavada en mi corazón, de la que parece que jamás me lograré deshacer.

Y este dolor se multiplica aún más en este día, San Valentín, quién sería el estúpido al que se le ocurrió celebrar un día como éste, yo lo odio, por ver a todas esas parejas felices a las que parece que las cosas no les podrían ir mejor, todas las niñas regalando chocolate, todos los niños disfrutando de sus amores.

Hoy creo que las chicas vamos a irnos a un karaoke, sé que lo hacen para alegrarme, aunque no comprenden que el hecho de verlas tan felices me hacen sentir todavía peor, ellas son felices, yo no; TenTen está con Neji, Hinata por fin consiguió a Naruto, Temari tiene a Shikamaru...si hasta a Ino le ha llegado el amor de mano de Chouji! Y yo sobro, lo supe en seguida, lo sé ahora y siempre lo sabré. Yo no pertenezco a este mundo, no si tú no estás, no sin ti.

Pero, como todos los malditos años, me he vestido, peinado y he bajado a donde me esperan mis amigas, con sus respectivas parejas. Me imaginaba que también vendrían, pero ello no lo hace menos insufrible: las caricias, las manitas, los susurros al oído, caras de complicidad, besitos,... todo esto me supera, hace que se me revuelva el estómago, que me duela la cabeza. Aún así sonrío, sé que ellos no tienen culpa de nada, y hablando de cosas sin sentido, nos vamos acercando a el bar.

Al llegar vemos que está completamente vacío, la gente suele llegar alrededor de las ocho, y son las seis. Mis compañeros van subiendo por parejas al escenario a cantar canciones extrañas a más no poder, entre ellas _yo soi sexy_ (Temari y Shikamaru) y _obsesión_ (TenTen y Neji). He tenido suerte, antes de mi turno han llegado Lee, Kiba y Kankurou, no seré la única en cantar sola. Ino me pasa la "carta" de canciones, y elijo la de todos los años: _sin miedo a nada_, de Alex Ubago. La música empieza a sonar, me aclaro la voz y comienzo.

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas mi vida_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas_

_Mas me callo y te marchas_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algun dia_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco mas_

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

Miles de recuerdos llegan a mi mente como por arte de magia, recuerdos de ti, tus ojos afilados, tu sonrisa de autosuficiencia, tu pelo azabache, la voz con la que pronunciabas mi nombre...pero no puedo, no quiero dejar de cantar por pensar en ti.

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando despierte_

_Acomodada en tu pecho_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_Que se acercan susurrando_

_Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior_

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir_

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir_

Ya no lo puedo soportar más, te añoro demasiado, mis ojos se están empezando a nublar, pierdo la vista por momentos... escucho algo, creo que alguien ha entrado, se empieza a oír un ajetreo, mas yo no entiendo nada a causa de la música. Y no dejo de cantar.

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente_

_Me muero por entregarte_

_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada dia ese flechazo al verte_

_Que mas dara lo que digan?_

_Que mas dara lo que piensen?_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mia_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar_

_El mundo a mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol_

Entonces distingo algo que sube rápidamente al escenario, coge uno de los micrófonos y empieza a cantar conmigo. Y no dejo de cantar.

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir_

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir_

Las lágrimas recorren mi cara, su voz, durante tanto tiempo sin ser oída por mi, regresa, con la melodía de mi canción preferida, ahora puedo ver su rostro, esos profundos ojos me miran y me sonríen, por mucho que su boca se mantenga seria. Y no dejo de cantar.

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir_

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir_

Se acerca poco a poco a mi, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Yo tiemblo por fuera y por dentro, las lágrimas no dejan de caer de mis ojos. Finalmente llega a mi, y, sujetando suavemente mi cara, limpia mis rosadas mejillas con sus pulgares, para besarme dulcemente después. Dos nuevas perlas brotan y se deslizan, aunque él las destruye con sus suaves labios, y colocando su cara frente a la mía me susurra, con su mirada penetrante llena de amor:

"Sakura, te quiero."

**FIN.**

Qué os pareció? creo que me quedó bastante bien. En fin, mándenme reviews, plis !


End file.
